


Random Horror story Compilation!

by Amayaka_Ayaka_94



Category: Halloween Horror Nights at Universal Studios
Genre: Creepy Kylo Ren, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amayaka_Ayaka_94/pseuds/Amayaka_Ayaka_94
Summary: So, I've been listening to a You-tuber called MrCreepyPasta I know that creepy pastas are kinda out dated, But he does do other short scary stories, So I thought `Hey, why not do something like this while I think on my fan fics and on how to carry out on my own original stories?' So here goes nothing!I'll update this whenever I feel Spoopy! There will be mature content in this and I will title the chapters of which ones will have the mature content. So if you don't like things such as: Gore, Violence, and stalker situations you can skip those chapters and go to the ones you are comfortable with reading! Thank you for checking this out! and stay spoopy~
Relationships: Casey Brinke/Terry None





	1. Chapter 1

Pumpkin King./ Slight gore

It was Halloween night. The brisk air blew the leaves on the ground silently as myself and a few friends walked up and down the streets that were dimly lit by the flickering street lights that peppered the side of the road. My friends, June and Frey were having a conversation behind me while my boyfriend at the time, Gus had mentioned something about a shortcut to get home. Being a twenty one year old guy who thought it was stupid to be out trick-or-treating at the age of adult hood just wanted to get home as fast as possible.   
"Lets cut threw that cornfield"   
Gus had mentioned. There was a cornfield directly across from an abandon hospital. The only thing that stood in the field, was a scare crow. June and Frey stopped and looked at one another. 

"No, HELL NO." 

June almost yelled. She was usually the jumpy one, but her girlfriend Frey wasn't. And the look on Frey's face told me that whatever June was jumpy about was for a good reason.  
"Do you even know the stories about that place Gus?" 

Frey said as she hit Gus on the shoulder. Gus rubbed his arm. 

"Ow.. and no." 

"C'mon Frey, If it's a short cut we should take it." 

I said. Frey and June backed up.  
"You really don't know?" 

Gus and I shrugged and they sighed. June was the first to speak. 

"Roomer has it that the hospital behind that field is protected by The pumpkin king. And anyone who enters the field dies." 

I scoffed.   
"The pumpkin king? Really? What is this The Nightmare Before Christmas?"   
June stepped back letting Frey take over. 

"You'll know he's coming when you hear a sickle scraping the dirt, the only safe place is room three thirty three in the old hospital. If you make it there you have to stay there till morning then you can leave safely." 

Frey said. Gus and I rolled our eyes and stepped into the field. 

"HEY WAIT!!" 

Frey called after us. 

"Yea yea, Pumpkin king bla bla. Look We'll meet you guys back home." 

Gus said rather annoyed. We could hear June and Frey say something as they run off home. Gus and I make it into the middle of the field, We pass the stupid scare crow and Gus flips the thing off. 

"Careful Gus, You may not want to `tempt the fates'"   
I joke. He laughs and we continue on. Not too long after I hear, metal scraping the dirt. I turn around to see... Nothing, but the scare crow laying on the ground.   
"Uhh Gus?"   
Gus stopped.   
"Yea?" 

"Did June and Frey follow us?" 

I ask him as I turn his attention to the scare crow that was now behind us on the ground.

"N-No, they didn't. As far as I know. Shit, how did that get there?" 

"Gus, You can't be letting that stupid story June told you be getting to you, right? Someone's gotta be screwing with us." 

I look around with my phone flashlight then I hear Gus yell 

"RUN! NOW!" 

I didn't question it, because as soon as I turned to look at Gus The friggin scare crow began to move. As soon as it got up off the ground it sprinted at us like one of those flailing arm inflatables you see at a used car dealership! It brandished it's sickle swinging it wildly almost hitting me but, I was pushed aside by..Gus. Gus had pushed me out of the way and the sickle chopped his arm off! He screamed in agony, I took my jacket off and wrapped it as best as I could on his arm nub to try and stop the bleeding. 

"C'mon, We need to make it to room three thirty three." 

Gus grunted as he staggered up to the hospital's doors. 

"Y-yea, maybe we can patch you up in there." 

We entered the hospital and no sooner we did I heard the scraping of that damn sickle again. Luckily, There was an old vending machine near the door, I shoved it against the door nearly escaping the icy stab of the sickle myself, Gus and I ran up the stairs to room three thirty three and slammed the door shut and locked it. I found some gauze and bandages and patched him up. 

"Now what?"   
I ask.   
"Now, we wait till morning." 

Morning came and we emerged from the hospital, Gus was a bloody mess and I hadn't slept a wink. But we made it out. We survived. I look down and see the sickle and I chuck it into the field. And it landed next to the Scare crow. I took Gus to a hospital that was actually in use to get him patched up better and called June and Frey. They rushed over to where we were making sure to scold us for our stupidity. So If you ever see an abandon hospital behind a cornfield, do not take that shortcut. You may not be so lucky to survive an encounter with, The Pumpkin King.


	2. Something is watching me while I sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Eyes are the window to the soul)

Before I tell you my story, I must give you warning. If you ever feel an ominous presence while you sleep, DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES. It was late December when I had first moved into my new home. It was a small cottage-like place off an old beaten path in the woods. I never liked the crowded, noisy, over populated hustle and bustle of the city. I met my realtor out at the new place one rainy day. She led me threw the house. The kitchen was small, but just big enough for a young man living by himself to live a comfortable bachelor life. The living room had all of its furniture, surprisingly. The couch was slightly worn but usable, the mahogany coffee table still stained with remnants of coffee, a large TV hung above a small fire place next to it sat an old wooden rocking chair.   
"You sure you want this place?" 

My realtor asked. Concern ever growing in her voice. 

"Yea. The furniture comes with the house right?"   
I said half jokingly. Being a person who had just gotten out of collage and owed a butt load of dept, having slightly used furniture would be like a god send. The realtor said nothing and led me up stairs to the master bedroom. I looked around and apparently the previous owners of the house left their bed too. Then I noticed it. A closet. I opened it expecting there to be an array of clothes, but instead I was greeted with an open empty space that gave me chills down to the bottom of my soul. A light wind blew threw the doorway of the closet causing me to shiver. 

"S-so, what happened to the old owners?" 

I asked the realtor as I shut the closet door. She turned to look at me and it looked as if someone had shoved a putrid hunk of meat under her nose making her want to puke just because of the memory. 

"T-they...."   
She covered her mouth and started to sob. 

"O-oh gosh! I'm sorry!" 

I went to put a comforting hand on her back. 

"T-they moved... unexpectedly... Friends of the family. I'm sorry I-" 

"No, no, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." 

I responded. 

"Know what, this house is perfect. I'll take it." 

I said as I handed her a stack of bills.

"Your sure about this?"   
She asked. I nodded. 

"Well, then. Just follow this one rule... If you feel something staring at you while you sleep at night don't open your eyes." 

I just blinked at her in confusion. 

"Okay."   
A few hours passed, and since my place was in the middle of BFE I decided to go to bed. But as I walked past the closet, I couldn't help but open it back up, expecting it to magically fill up with clothes. It didn't. It was still empty. 

"Who would have a closet like this?" 

I asked myself as I flopped into bed. I lay there for a few minutes and start to hear a buzzing. A fly.

"Nmmmm damn flys.."   
I groaned, but then I remembered what the realtor had said. 

"If you feel something staring at you while you sleep at night don't open your eyes" 

I kept my eyes closed, but that damn fly kept buzzing around my head. It's buzzing getting louder and louder in my mind, driving me crazy till I could not stand it. I opened my eyes. There was no fly... But there was no "feeling of being watched" either. I sighed and got up and once again went to the closet and opened it, I expected to see nothing but instead I was greeted with a ghostly image of what I assumed to be the old owners of the place emaciated and transparent. Their eyes were just black sockets, their skin was a dark purple rotting away in patches, their limbs torn from their bodies. Then one of them spoke to me! In a raspy ghostly voice I heard "RUN" I slammed the door shut, thinking that the lack of sleep had taken hold of my mind I walked back to bed. Shaken, I started to fall asleep. Then, the buzzing started again only this time, I had a feeling of being watched. The echos of "run" rang threw out my head ans the buzzing grew louder and louder. It was like a swarm of flying insects had emerged from all corners of my house!  
"STOP IT!"   
I yelled to nothing in particular, and then I realized what I'd done. I had opened my eyes. The house started shaking like if an earthquake hit it from all angles, I heard the ghostly voices of the former house owners yelling for me to "get out" and that "it's not safe here" I finally took their advice and I ran. I ran, grabbed the keys to my truck and drove far away and ended up sleeping in my truck for the night. I awoke to my realtor tapping on my window. She invited me for coffee. And I couldn't help but ask the question that had been burned in the back of my mind since the events of last night.   
"What the hell really happened to the old owners?! I was just face to face with their ghostly eye-less corpses!!!" 

I yelled. She gripped her coffee cup and sighed. 

"Before they lived in that house, it was a popular summoning hut for devil worshipers, The main part was the closet with no end. They summoned something they call `the eye taker' They knew about this, and thought an exorcism would be enough. But it wasn't. What those `worshipers' summoned was not a demon from hell, but from another world entirely. They didn't know that and when they felt themselves being watched, they went to look for a cross to `banish' the eye taker, and got their eyes stolen from them and shoved in the closet where the eye taker put their souls. And now they are stuck there.That's why you can not open your eyes if you ever feel watched when sleeping." 

Needless to say, I moved out immediately and am now living in a nice apartment in the suburbs, but I still have vivid nightmares about that night. About what could have happened if I hadn't heeded those apparitions warnings.


End file.
